Dear One
by blue.bitter.rabbit
Summary: "They will know how you loved so passionately and so unconditionally. How strong, how determined, how fierce," and then she smiled the very smile she gave him when they were pronounced husband and wife, "how gentle and kind. You will be with us. Don't you ever think otherwise." Written by lizzy-phantomhive on Tumblr.


"Hello again, dear one. I hope you are well today."⠀

The gentle baritone traveled past pale lips, intended for small and sensitive ears belonging to one miracle hidden away by layers of organ and flesh and decorated by a layer of satin. How hopeful the whisperer was for the little miracle to hear and a response was received against the owners palm, tiny feet returning the greeting, bringing forth a smile of elation from the whisperer.

"I wonder, my dear one, will you love it out here in the sun? Will you love the faces of those who would give the world for you? Will you be kind to the flowers that await your arrival? Speak sweetly to them so they grow as I speak to you now? Or perhaps you may take a liking to mud puddles and running about the halls like a little ragamuffin. Sebastian needs more work to do anyway."

"Oh, darling." Laughing sweetly from above the one sided conversation, at least one sided vocally, Elizabeth, countess Elizabeth Phantomhive, could no longer stifle her amusement behind the facade of quiet observation.

At her feet, her husband sat comfortably in the grass. His chin rest in the dip between her closed legs, arms at either side of her on the newly built porch swing, which had been moved at Elizabeth's request to the gardens. His defined, narrow nose rubbed her very round belly, carrying the small angel, at least Ciel liked to imagine God was merciful enough to bless someone like him with an angel of heaven to raise. He certainly was blessed with one as a wife.

"We mustn't give Sebastian too much work, now. He's only one butler."

"One Hell of a butler, my lady." Speak of the devil, quite literally, Sebastian bowed his head respectfully, perfect polite smile never faltering, to his mistress and placed a tray upon the small table beside the swing. The afternoon tea was warmed in the Montrose ceramic pot, Elizabeth's favorite provincial floral patterned tea set Ciel had brought back from China after a far too long away from home trip.

"I've prepared a bowl of plain porridge to ease your stomach, my lady." The black butler turned the tray for easier access to the bowl.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ciel lifted his head, gaze shifting between his wife and butler in well masked concern.

"Calm yourself, love. I was just feeling a bit nauseous earlier but I'm fine." Elizabeth knew how easy it was to set Ciel off in her current condition. If she was anything but healthy and happy, then you could count on Ciel to be fussing over her like a mother hen. Who would have ever guessed Ciel would be so paranoid over his first child?

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were kept busy in your office. Besides I wasn't going to make such a fuss over something so small. It's not like I was going into labor." Her fingers carted through Ciel's slate tresses with a gentleness that could put the poor man to sleep.

"Elizabeth, what if-"

"Shhh, Ciel. I'm perfectly fine. Sebastian made certain himself." She turned her head to the towering butler with a smile of gratitude which was returned.

"I'd at least like to know these things, Lizzy." Huffing, he placed his chin back in her lap and remained quiet, tracing gentle patterns over her midsection.

She could only smile at her husbands pout, knowing he wouldn't push the issue. "Thank you, Sebastian." She could never thank the tall butler enough for his attentive care.

"Of course, my lady. Anything you wish, simply call for me." A bow at the waist and a softer smile, he excused himself and was soon retreating back into the house.

"Hm, what will your favorite flower be." Elizabeth almost missed Ciel's words, but smiled when she understood them. He began to run a single tulip over the surface of her stomach, having picked it off the tulip bed just beside the swing. "Your favorite flavor cake?" It was as if the world consisted of just him and his soon to be child and Elizabeth couldn't stop the flutter of her heart at the site of Ciel so interested in their baby. Most noble men took their children for granted, pawns used for business and family ties. She couldn't say Ciel and herself were the exception. They were arranged to wed since birth, but they had history.

They had love.

"Isn't it far too early to think of what sort of sweets you'll be introducing to them?" She giggled, and it sounded so delightful mixed with the chirping songbirds playing in the small bath behind them. Ciel knew there was a lucky star that blessed him with such a gift.

"There's no harm in wondering. I can't imagine spending a minute away once he or she is born." Softly, lingering kisses were placed against her belly, small kicks against his lips rewarded for the affection, as if the tiny babe knew and felt it's fathers unconditional love in each one.

"You'll have a life time to spend with them. Don't worry."

"Elizabeth-"

"Ciel, don't speak of such things. Not now. You've always come home to me, bruised and battered on occasion, but you've always come home." Her right hand, dressed in her simple gold wedding band, found his own and laced their fingers tightly. It was a topic brought up time and time before. Each time he went away, he showered her in all the love and attention he could offer, but parenthood terrified him more than it did for other fathers and not for the typical reasons.

Other fathers didn't deal with England's underworld. They didn't coat their fine leather gloves in rich blood and count the bodies that piled up at their feet. Didn't spend months away from home unable to guaranty not returning in a coffin. Other fathers weren't contracted to a soul hungry demon who would steal away all the happiness they'd known.

"But if I'm not here when-"

"But if you aren't here, my love, they will still know the love of their father. You will always, always…" Her breath hitched and a moment was needed to swallow the lump in her throat and blink away the familiar sting behind her eyes. "They will know how you loved so passionately and so unconditionally. How strong, how determined, how fierce," and then she smiled the very smile she gave him when they were pronounced husband and wife, "how gentle and kind. You will be with us. Don't you ever think otherwise."

As best as she could, Elizabeth bent over her swollen midsection to steal a feathery kiss from her husband's…strawberry flavored lips? "Have you been in my strawberries today?" And all her worries and nerves, as well as Ciel's doubts, were carried away on the wind with his laughter and gentle lips pressed sweetly to her stomach.

-KURO-

A/N: My dear friend, lizzy-phantomhive, on Tumblr asked if I could share her story to my page since she doesn't write fan fiction often to open an account. I hope you enjoyed this little sweet one shot and she's love to hear your reviews!


End file.
